The Trouble with Potters and Love
by Matsuoka Eriru
Summary: Harry must make his parenets fall in love!Oh no!Will he succeed or will he disapear forever?And what does Ginny have to do with it?When Harry goes back in time he'll face dangers he's never faced before will he live or will he die?Voldmort's gone!YAY!R&R!
1. Back in Time

The Trouble with Potters and Love

Chapter 1

Back in Time with a friend… or my Fiancée

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I need to see you in my office, as soon as possible it's urgent._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Harry groaned he was going to have to cancel dinner with the Weaslys again.

He got up out of the armchair he was sitting in and went to change into some robes. After he got dressed he grabbed his wand and went outside.

About fifteen feet away from his house he disapparated with a small _pop_ and was gone. He appeared at the Burrow and knocked. Mrs. Weasly opened the door and immediately hugged him.

"Harry dear it's so wonderful to see you," she said letting go," you're a little early for dinner."

"Yes I know I actually came to tell you tell you that I can't come to dinner I have a meeting with McGonagall and she says it's urgent," said Harry.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Mrs. Weasly," would you like to come in and have some breakfast the rest of them will be down soon."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasly I'd love to," said Harry as he stepped inside and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Five minutes later Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasly all came downstairs.

"Morning Harry," said Ron sitting across from him.

"Morning Ron," said Harry," Morning Mr. Weasly."

"Good morning Harry," said Mr. Weasly.

"Hey love," said Harry kissing Ginny on the cheek as she sat down.

"Harry stop it," she said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Stop what Gin," he asked innocently as he took his hand out from under her shirt.

"You know what I'm talking about Harry now stop," she said while trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on Gin," said Harry wrapping his arm around her waist and grinning.

"At your place Harry please," said Ginny softly.

"Oh fine," said Harry removing his hand from her stomach.

"So Harry," said Mr. Weasly," Why are you here so early?"

"Oh, I can't come to dinner tonight I have a meeting with McGonagall and she says it's urgent," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ginny," What for?"

"Dunno," said Harry," the note didn't say."

"In better news Hermione's going to be released from St. Mungo's tomorrow," said Ron.

"Excellent," said Harry," it'll be nice seeing her more often won't it Gin."

"Yeah it will," said Ginny.

"What's wrong," asked Harry concerned.

"Nothing," said Ginny.

"Ok," said Harry unconvinced.

After breakfast Mrs. Weasly was cleaning up Ron was sitting in the living room thinking about Hermione, and Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch deep in their own thoughts.

"Harry," said Ginny suddenly.

"Yeah Gin," said Harry.

"Can I come over to your house," asked Ginny.

"Yeah you can you don't even have to ask anymore," said Harry.

"Thanks," she said kissing him.

"Welcome Gin," said Harry smiling.

Ginny got up and told her mum where she was going then came back into the living room.

"Gin," said Harry," wait here for a minute I'll be right back."

"Alright," said Ginny.

"Mr. Weasly," said Harry as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes Harry," he said as Harry sat down.

"You know I love Ginny very much and I would hate to see her hurt right," said Harry.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasly," and I think I know what you're going to ask Harry."

"What do you think," asked Harry.

"I think you're going to ask to marry Ginny," said Mr. Weasly.

"Yes," said Harry.

"You may marry her on one condition. You keep her safe."

"I will I swear I would give my life for her," said Harry," you have no idea what this means to me Mr. Weasly thank you."

"You're welcome Harry," said Mr. Weasly," Oh and before I forget once you and Ginny are engaged you need not call me Mr. Weasly, same goes for Molly alright."

"Alright, thank you again," said Harry. He walked into the living room again. "Time to go Gin," said Harry. He grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace climbed in and shouted," Potter Manor," and was gone. Ginny followed suit and was gone as well.

Ginny fell out of the fireplace and was caught by Harry who kissed her after he helped her stand up.

"So what did you want to come over for love," asked Harry.

"What can't I want to come over for no reason," said Ginny.

"Yeah you can I just wanted to know why," said Harry.

"So what do you want to do," asked Ginny.

"How about this," said Harry as he kissed her again.

"Sounds good to me," said Ginny once they broke apart then kissed him again.

About an hour later they were on the couch, lips swollen from all their kissing.

"Ginny,' said Harry once he had his breathing under control.

"Yeah," she said.

"I love you," said Harry.

"I love you to," said Ginny.

"Hey I need to write to McGonagall telling her that you're coming with me Gin so we need to get up," said Harry.

"Ok Harry," said Ginny as she got up.

Harry went to go find a quill and parchment to write to McGonagall five minutes later he sent Hedwig with the letter to McGonagall.

"Alright it's sent so you can at least come with me to the meeting with her ok," said Harry.

Ginny smiled," good I'm glad."

"You want to go to Diagon Alley Gin," asked Harry.

"Sure," she said.

"Come on then I'll buy you an ice cream or something," said Harry smiling.

"Thanks Harry," said Ginny.

Ginny grabbed some Floo Powder threw it into the fireplace climbed in and shouted, "Diagon Alley," and was gone. Harry did the same and was gone in seconds.

When he clamored out of the grate a group of girls that all wanted him as their boyfriend saw him and started whispering amongst themselves.

"I'm taken girls,' said Harry when they started walking towards him and then he went off to find Ginny but they kept following him. Ten minutes later he found Ginny near the twins joke shop." Hey love," said Harry kissing Ginny's neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh! Harry don't do that you scared me," said Ginny," Why are those girls glaring at me?"

"Oh they followed me 'cause they think they have chance to be with me but I would never leave you for one of those sluts you're much prettier then all of them and I love you not them," said Harry.

"Well then let's give them a show," said Ginny as she turned around and kissed him running one hand through his hair and her other hand resting on his shoulder. Harry pulled her closer running one hand up and down her back and the other resting on her ass.

When they couldn't stand not to breathe they finally broke apart panting. Harry and Ginny looked to see if the girls were still there and unfortunately they were.

"Hang on Gin," said Harry as he let go of her giving her a quick kiss on the lips and walked over to the girls and they started fixing their hair and checking their make up.

"What do you want Harry," asked a blonde girl.

"I want you to stoop following me and my girlfriend. I'm never going to leave her for one of you sluts who think they ought to have a man that they're never going to get no matter what," said Harry.

"We're the sluts, she's the one that walks around like she owns the place-"

"You say that one more time and I'll hex you into next week," said Harry in a deadly voice.

"Fine I don't care I have my own boyfriend and he can kick your ass any day anyway," said the blonde.

"You're very confident when you say that but you're forgetting who you're talking to obviously. Shall I jog your memory for you? You're talking to the only person to have lived through seven encounters with Voldemort and killed him," said Harry," so even if you do have a boyfriend, which I highly doubt, he wouldn't be able to even tire me let alone keep me amused trust me I've fought five Death Eaters at once so I'd shut up if I were you." And with that he walked off back to Ginny.

"What did they say?" asked Ginny concerned.

"They still think they have a chance with me," said Harry," they also think that you're a slut but don't get mad they're not worth it. Besides you're the one that has the man that every girl wants so they're all jealous."

"I know I'm not mad so shall we go check in on the twins and see how they're doing," asked Ginny.

"Sure as long as they don't kill me," said Harry.

"Don't worry I won't let them," said Ginny grinning. They walked to the joke shop the twins owned to see how they were doing.

"Hi Fred, hi George," they said once they had found the twins.

"Hi Ginny, hi Harry," said Fred.

"Hi guys," said George.

"So business going well still I can see," said Harry.

"Yep," said George," so Ginny how long until you dump him?"

"I will not dump Harry! The only reason I dumped all my other boyfriends was because they were all prats!" she exclaimed

"Oh, so Dean was a prat!" said Fred.

"Yes he was!" said Ginny.

"What about Michael Corner? Wait everyone knows he's a prat," said George," Did you have any other boyfriends I can't remember?"

"I'm not telling you whether I did or not," said Ginny.

"Ginny, I think we should leave your over protective brothers to run the shop let's go," muttered Harry.

"I think we should go," said Ginny and they walked out of the store.

"I think we should go get something to eat Gin," said Harry a few hours later.

"Yeah I'm hungry," said Ginny.

They found a nice place and sat down to eat. After they finished eating Harry spotted a nice looking jewelry store and took note of it for when he went to buy Ginny's engagement ring.

"We better get going to the meeting with McGonagall Gin," said Harry looking up at the sky to see it was nearly dusk.

"All right Harry come on then we don't want to be late," said Ginny pulling him along through the crowd to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron it was fairly full and when somebody saw Harry they shouted," Hey there's Harry," and then tried to shake his hand.

"I'm sorry but I have to go I have an urgent meeting with someone," said Harry. Ginny just left to McGonagall's office and he followed suit.

He almost fell out of the fireplace but caught himself. He dusted himself off and walked over to Ginny who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Good evening Mr. Potter I see you brought Miss. Weasly with you," said McGonagall.

"Yes I hope you got my note about that," said Harry sitting down in the other chair.

"I did. Now the reason I brought you here is something has gone wrong in the past and that something is your parents falling in love," said McGonagall.

"Let me guess I have to go back in time and save them," said Harry.

"Yes and you may bring Miss. Weasly with you if you wish," said McGonagall.

"Alright, what am I supposed to do to get there," asked Harry.

"You must come here at eleven in the morning to set off," she said.

"Thank you is there anything else I should know," said Harry.

"Yes at the moment Lily hates James," she said.

"Thank you again Professor," said Harry," come on Gin we need to tell your parents." He took her hand and led her over to the fireplace." You first."

Ginny took some Floo Powder and climbed in threw it down and shouted," the Burrow," and was gone. Harry did the same and was gone seconds later.

"Harry dear what did she want," asked Mrs. Weasly.

"My parents … well… I have to get my parents to fall in love," said Harry.

"That'll be hard," said Ron.

"Yeah it will mainly because my mum hates my dad," said Harry sitting on the couch.

"Did she say anything else," asked Ron.

"Yeah she said I could take Ginny with me but I want to make sure it's alright with you first," said Harry.

"Thank you for that Harry and you can take her on the same condition of the agreement we had earlier," said Mr. Weasly.

"Don't worry I will," said Harry.

"What agreement Harry," asked Ginny.

"Oh your dad and I had an agreement that I would protect you that's all," said Harry.

"And," said Ginny.

"You'll see tomorrow," said Harry.

"So when do you leave," asked Mrs. Weasly.

"Tomorrow morning at eleven," said Harry.

"All right Harry you had better get home and start packing," said Mrs. Weasly.

"Yeah see you guys tomorrow," said Harry getting up and walking to the fireplace. He grabbed some Floo Powder climbed in threw it down and shouted," Potter Manor," and was gone.

When he got to his room he packed his trunk and got into his pajamas and he was asleep almost immediately.

Dream

_He landed in the Hogwarts Express and Ginny came crashing down next to him._

_"Where are we wait no when are we?" she asked._

_"I think we're-" But he was cut off by a loud shriek from some girl outside the compartment. Harry opened the door to find Lily and James arguing and he winced." What is going on here?"_

_"You are the sickest person I have ever had the unfortune to meet Potter," said the girl who Harry recognized as his mother." Wait who are you," asked Lily._

_"I'm your new DADA teacher now what's going on?" said Harry._

_"He keeps harassing me," said Lily._

_"Both of you just go back to your compartments ok," said Harry," or I'll give you both detention."_

_"I'm going," said Lily and she shot off._

_"So why were you harassing her as she put it," asked Harry._

_"Hey you can't blame a guy for being in love," said James._

_"All right now go to your compartment," said Harry._

_"Ok," he said and walked off._

End Dream

Harry woke up at about six in the morning sort of confused about his dream but he put it to the back of his mind and got dressed.

He Apparated to the Burrow and knocked. Hermione, who made a full recovery, answered the door and hugged him." Oh Harry it's wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed.

"It's wonderful to see you to Hermione," said Harry as she let go of him.

"So what's up," asked Hermione sitting down at the table.

"I need help finding the engagement ring for Ginny," said Harry.

"Oh Harry you're going to ask her," said Hermione excitedly.

"Yeah but I need the ring first. Then I need to ask her before eleven," said Harry.

"Why before eleven?" she asked.

"Ron didn't tell you?" asked Harry.

"Tell me what Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I'm leaving," said Harry.

"What!" said Hermione standing up.

"No Hermione it's to get my parents to fall in love," said Harry.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"I'm taking Ginny with me," said Harry," Don't scream I've already checked with her parents all right they said it was fine as long as I protect her."

"Good luck with that," said Hermione.

"Yeah I'm going to need it," said Harry as Ron and Ginny came in.

"You're going to need what," asked Ginny.

"Luck," said Harry after he kissed her.

"What for," she asked.

"Nothing," said Harry.

"Yeah right," said Ginny.

"Hey!" said Harry.

"What," said Ginny.

"Whatever," said Harry," I need to go to my house for a little while with Hermione to get a few things."

"Why," asked Ginny.

"As I said before I need to get a few things," said Harry.

"Yeah right," said Ginny.

"What don't you trust me?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ginny.

"Hey that hurts," said Harry.

"So," said Ginny.

"You better watch it," said Harry.

"Or what you'll jinx me," said Ginny," yeah right you love me to much to do that."

"I never said I'll jinx you," said Harry.

"So," said Ginny.

"So I won't jinx you," said Harry.

"Whatever," said Ginny.

"Enough," said Ron," bloody hell that was getting annoying."

"So Hermione will you help me," asked Harry.

"Yeah I will," said Hermione.

"Good," said Harry.

After breakfast Harry and Hermione went to Potter Manor to look for his mums' engagement ring. After an hour of looking they found it in a small box of Lily's that she kept a few small treasures. The ring was a gold band with a ten-karat, heart cut diamond with two rubies on either side of the diamond.

"She'll love it Harry," said Hermione and they left for the Burrow.

An hour later Harry decided to ask Ginny to marry him so he took her out to the garden.

"Ginny," said Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny.

"I love you more than life itself and I…will you marry me," said Harry pulling out the ring.

"YES," shrieked Ginny as she kissed him," I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"So was I Gin," said Harry.

"Shall we go tell everyone then," said Ginny.

"Sure," said Harry helping her up. They went back inside and sat down on the couch.

"Why were you two out there?" asked Ron.

"Harry asked me to marry him and I said yes," said Ginny.

"WHAT!" shouted Ron.

"We're engaged Ron," said Harry.

"What's going on in here kids," asked Mrs. Weasly.

"I'M ENGAGED MUM!" shouted Ginny.

"Oh that's wonderful dear since when!" asked Mrs. Weasly as she picked up the laundry she dropped.

"Only a few minutes ago," said Ginny excitedly.

"Oh Ginny I'm so happy for you," said Mrs. Weasly," and Harry I know you'll take good care of her."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly," said Harry.

"Oh you can call me Molly if you wish dear," said Molly (as she can so rightly be called now).

"Oh that reminds me Ginny we need to get to my house so that you can officially be a Potter," said Harry.

"Ok," said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny apparated to Potter Manor.They appeared fifteen feet away from Potter Manor.

"Now come on you need to do something real quick," said Harry pulling her to a room that had pictures of all the past Potters along the walls.

"What do I have to do?" asked Ginny.

"You have to put your ring in the little hole there and you're done you just have to wait for your picture sometimes it takes a little while. Ah here it comes," said Harry.

Ginny's portrait walked in and smiled at Harry who smiled back.

"Hey he's mine," said Ginny scowling at her portrait that stuck her tongue out at her.

"To bad," said her portrait.

"Ginny it's just a portrait no reason to get mad besides the portrait's you," said Harry.

"Fine," said Ginny curtly.

"Come on Gin we need to make sure we have everything for the trip," said Harry.

"Ok," said Ginny.

They left the room and Ginny went back to the Burrow and Harry made sure he had everything. Then it was eleven o'clock and Harry Flooed to McGonagall's office. When he got there Ginny was already there and talking to McGonagall.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Harry.

"No Miss. Weasly was just telling me that you two are engaged is that right," said McGonagall.

"Yes we are," said Harry.

"I'm afraid you will not be able to wear that ring Miss. Weasly," said McGonagall.

"Why not?" she asked.

"The ring was my mothers Ginny," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ginny.

"My dad'll recognize it because it was his mum's," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ginny.

"It's a family tradition that it be the engagement ring," said Harry.

"Ok Harry," said Ginny.

"Alright you need to get going you two," said McGonagall.

"How are we getting there?" asked Ginny.

"Time Turner," said McGonagall," now get over here." Harry and Ginny walked up to her and she put the Time Turner around them both.

"This is a strange time turner it goes by years not hours so Mr. Potter seeing as you've traveled this way before you turn it twenty-two times and they'll be in their sixth year, oh and Mr. Potter you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Miss. Weasly you are his assistant, good bye," said McGonagall.

"Bye," they said together.

"So one… two… three… four… five… six … seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen… sixteen… seventeen… eighteen… nineteen… twenty… twenty-one… twenty-two," Harry muttered under his breath and they were off.

Ginny fell when they landed on the train and Harry helped her back up. "Thanks Harry," said Ginny.

"Anytime," said Harry.

"So we made it obviously," said Ginny

"Yeah we did," said Harry.

"**WHAT**!" screamed a girl outside the carriage.

"Bloody hell Lily no need to scream that loud," said a boy.

"My parents of course," muttered Harry.

"You should see what's wrong," said Ginny.

"Yeah I should," said Harry getting up and opening the door. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Just leave me alone Potter!" said Lily.

"If you go on one date with me I will," said James.

"I will NOT go on a date with you," said Lily.

"Why," asked James.

"Because I **HATE** you that's why," said Lily.

"What's going on," said Harry.

"**WHAT!" **screamed Lily.

Harry looked surprised. "Sorry," said Lily covering her mouth.

"It's alright Miss. Evans," said Harry," now is Mr. Potter bothering you?"

"Yes," said Lily.

"You may go Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter I need to have a word with you," said Harry,' this is weird,' he thought.

"Yes," said James.

"Leave Lily alone," said Harry.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for being in love can you," said James.

"No you can't but I will take care of it. It being getting her to go on a date with you," said Harry.

"Really," asked James.

"Really," said Harry.

"Thank you so much. Oh and are you the new DADA teacher?" asked James.

"Yes I am oh and hang on a second I'll be right back," said Harry he went into the carriage and came out with a **HOT** red head girl.

"Who are you," asked James.

"I'm Ginny," said Ginny.

"Wow," said James," let me guess you're taken."

"Yep," said Ginny.

"By who," asked James.

"Harry," said Ginny.

"And who exactly is Harry," asked James.

"That would be me," said Harry.

"Just wondering," said James," why do you have that scar on your forehead?"

"Voldemort killed my parents tried to kill me but failed and I got this scar in the process," said Harry.

"I'm sorry," said James.

"It's not your fault don't get yourself hung up over it," said Harry," I mean it's not like you were there I mean it was nineteen years ago. I was only a year old."

"Wow so you're only twenty," said James shocked because he looked almost thirty.

"Yeah and Ginny's only nineteen but don't tell anyone I have an idea for the first class and it's got something to do with that," said Harry.

"I won't tell even if they use Veritaserum on me," said James right hand in the air.

"Good now run along with your friends," said Harry.

"Thanks Professor," said James.

"You're welcome James," said Harry.

"How do-"

"Ah no questions now," said Harry.

"But-"

"Go or I'll give you detention," said Harry with a warning look.

"Ok bye," said James heading off towards his carriage.

"You did great Harry," said Ginny.

"Thanks Gin," said Harry as he stared after his father.

"Come on Harry let's go have some fun," said Ginny pulling him into the carriage and she pushed him down onto the seat and sat on his lap. Ginny toyed with the idea of asking Harry if he really needed her." Harry," said Ginny.

"Yeah Gin," said Harry.

"Do you really need me?" she asked.

" Of course I do Gin I need you every second of every day and that's never going to change," said Harry looking at her and thinking,' Merlin, she's so beautiful. I just want to hold her, kiss her, touch her.'

"So when are we going to have the wedding?" asked Ginny.

"How about in May, I've always fancied a spring wedding," said Harry.

"So have I," said Ginny.

"Let me guess you want Hermione to be the Maid of honor," said Harry.

"Yeah and I bet you want Ron to be the best man," said Ginny giggling.

"Yeah, so we need to figure out how to contact Ron and Hermione without being absent from the school at all," said Harry.

"I know where's that mirror you got from Sirius," asked Ginny.

"It's at the bottom of my trunk broken why," said Harry.

"We can repair it," said Ginny as she got his trunk down from the luggage rack.

"Ginny what are you doing," asked Harry.

"Looking for the pieces of the mirror that's what," said Ginny as she opened the trunk and threw his things all over.

"How are we going to keep in contact with them if they don't have the other one though," asked Harry.

"Ah here it is," said Ginny as she threw a pair of pants at Harry," actually I found the other mirror when we left the Department of Mysteries in your fifth year it must have been in Sirius' pocket and had fallen out at some point."

"And how is that supposed to help us," he asked a little confused.

"Repairo," said Ginny poking the broken mirror and it mended instantly," I gave it to Ron yesterday."

"Oh do you think he'll remember," asked Harry.

"I told Hermione about it and she'll remember for sure," said Ginny simply.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Hermione," said Ginny into the mirror.

"Yeah Ginny," said Hermione as her face appeared on the mirror.

"Harry and I are on the train to Hogwarts," said Ginny.

"That's good," said Hermione," so did you see Lily and James yet?"

"Yeah I'll let Harry tell you about that though," said Ginny.

"Alright then pass the mirror to him," said Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry.

"Hi Harry," she said," so how did your first meeting with your parents go?"

"Not that well on their part," said Harry.

"What did they say?"

"Basically my dad asked my mum out she yelled at him I intervened and struck a deal with my dad," said Harry.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry," so what have you and Ron been up to?"

"Not much," said Hermione.

"Ok," said Harry.

"Do you want to talk to him," asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Ron," said Hermione," Harry wants to talk to you."

"Yeah mate," said Ron.

"What have you been up to," said Harry.

"Nothing much," said Ron.

"Ron," said Harry.

"Fine," said Ron," Hermione and I kissed."

"Finally," said Harry.

"What do you mean," asked Ron.

"I've been waiting for you two to get together for years," said Harry

"You have," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ron.

"Yeah oh," said Harry.

"I guess we didn't realize," said Ron.

"It's alright," said Harry," it was sort of frustrating at first but I figured you would realize it eventually."

"Sorry about that mate," said Ron.

"It's all right," said Harry.

"So did you get into trouble yet," asked Ron.

"I can't get into trouble Ron," said Harry," neither can Ginny."

"Oh so did you meet your parents yet," said Ron.

"Yeah and for them it was disastrous," said Harry.

"What happened," said Ron.

"My dad asked my mum out she screamed at him I told my dad off and struck a deal with him to get my mum to go out with him," said Harry.

"Wow," said Ron.

"Yeah so now I need to talk to my mum," said Harry.

"So how do you plan to do that," asked Ron.

"Dunno yet," said Harry.

"Well good luck mate you're gonna need it," said Ron.

"I got to go I think somebody's getting cursed," said Harry.

"Bye," said Ron.

"See you," said Harry. "Hey Gin I'll be right back k"

"All right but come back soon I want some alone time," she said.

"No worries there," said Harry as he left the compartment. Harry heard a shriek of laughter and a cry for help coming from one of the compartments towards the other end of the train and followed it. He came upon a young Sirius Black and a young boy whom Harry did not know.

"What are you doing Mr. Black?" asked Harry crossing his arms.

"Who are you," asked Sirius.

"You didn't answer my question," said Harry.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," said Sirius.

Harry's eyes flashed a red color, which seemed to terrify Sirius into telling Harry what he was up to.

"Fine I was trying to get information out of this kid and he wouldn't cooperate so I jinxed him," said Sirius.

"Why is it always you and your friends Black," asked Harry as he knelt to see what was wrong with the small boy.

"How do you know about my friends I've never seen you before," said Sirius.

"Ah but I have seen you as far back as seven years ago," said Harry glancing at Sirius.

"How," asked Sirius.

"If I told you you'd think I'm crazy," said Harry.

"Try me," said Sirius crossing his arms.

"Later alright," said Harry," Go do something with Misters Potter, Lupin, and Petigrew."

"Alright," said Sirius and left.

"Open your mouth," said Harry to the little boy. He complied.

"Very mature Black," muttered Harry and muttered the counter curse.

"Thanks," said the little boy who was in his first year.

"Your welcome," said Harry as he helped the boy up then stood himself.


	2. First Day as Teachers

The Trouble with Potters and Love

Chapter 2

First Day as Teachers

Harry headed towards his compartment and back to Ginny.

"So what did he do?" asked Ginny.

"Sirius stuck a boy's tongue to the roof of his mouth," said Harry sitting down.

"Well now we have our alone time," said Ginny as she wordlessly locked the door and put a silencing charm on the compartment as she climbed on top of Harry a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well let's not waste our breath any longer," said Harry and he kissed her passionately.

Their snogging session lasted until the end of the train ride when the train jerked and Ginny almost fell off him.

They stopped kissing and got to the castle riding in their own carriage. They walked into the castle and into the Great Hall before any of the students arrived and they sat down at the table next to each other.

Moments later the students arrived and Harry immediately saw his mum and dad and he grinned because this meant that he would have to make his own plan to get them together. He glanced at Ginny and he knew she was thinking the same thing.

Then Professor McGonagall came in with the first years a few minutes later. The Sorting Hat sang its song (and I won't write it down) and the Sorting began.

"Abbot, Morgan," called McGonagall.

Morgan came up to the stool sat down and pulled the hat on. After a few moments the hat shouted," RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped loudly as she ran to the table.

"Bones, Amelia," called McGonagall.

She sat on the stool proudly and moments later the hat shouted," HUFFLEPUFF!" And she ran to the Hufflepuff table.

The names were read until the last person (Zeenith, Miley) was Sorted (GRYFFINDOR!) Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years! To our older students welcome back! Before we begin our marvelous feast I have a few notices. First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to _all_ students," said Dumbledore looking at the marauders, his eyes twinkling," second our new caretaker Mr. Filch has expanded the list of band items to see the full list it is posted on the door to his office. And with that I bid you good feasting! Tuck in!" he said as he sat down.

The platters filled with a feast of turkey, ham, and to many other things to mention. Harry ate and watched his mother and father talking to their friends not realizing that Ginny was staring at him and marveling at the fact that they were going to be married when they got back to their own time.

Meanwhile with the marauders they were discussing the two new teachers at the teachers table.

"I think that they're the new DADA teachers," said James.

"But why are there two?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know," said Remus.

"Don't bother Peter we know you don't know," said Sirius when Peter opened his mouth.

"So maybe one is here to help the nurse," suggested Remus.

"Maybe," said James.

"Do you know that one of them is staring at us?" said Sirius when he looked up to the teachers' table.

"No I didn't Padfoot," said James and took a bite of ham.

"Why do you reckon he's staring," asked Remus.

"Maybe he's seen us before," suggested Peter.

"Wormtail that is stupid but brilliant," said Sirius.

"Maybe it's just stupid! I haven't seen him anywhere," said James.

"So he could've been hiding from us," protested Sirius.

"You are childish Sirius," said Remus shaking his head.

"So! At least I have fun," said Sirius indignantly.

James just shook his head and said nothing as did Remus and they went on eating.

With Lily and her friends they were discussing classes.

"I hope we start with the practical things as soon as we get in class," said Lily.

"So do I," said Alice.

"Well I personally hope we get DADA first tomorrow," said Fae.

"So do I," said Lily," I think the two new people are going to be our Defense teachers."

"I think so to but why are there two teachers? We only need one," said Fae.

"Yeah I was wondering that to," said Alice.

After the feast was cleared away Dumbledore stood again.

"Before you climb into your beds I have an announcement to make," he said. "May we all welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers Professors Potter and Weasely!"

Muttering broke out through the hall as Harry and Ginny stood.

"And just so you know Professor Potter has no relation to James Potter. Well goodnight to all and off you trot!"

There was a loud scraping sound as all the students stood and left the Great Hall for their dorms.

The next day when Harry woke up it was early in the morning and the sun was only just rising over the trees of the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He also noticed that the redhead he fell asleep with was still next to him and he smiled. He got up slowly to try not to wake her and slipped into the bathroom to shower. When he got out twenty minutes later fully dressed and attempting to comb his unruly hair Ginny was up and apparently using the other bathroom to shower. Ginny appeared at his side and startled him.

"Hey," said Harry kissing her.

"Morning," said Ginny as she broke the kiss.

"Ready for our first day teaching," asked Harry.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Ginny.

"Then shall we go," asked Harry.

"Let's," said Ginny and hand in hand they left their room and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily and her friends were heading into the Great Hall the same time as Harry and Ginny. Lily noticed they were holding hands and wondered if they were going out. But James and his friends came into the Hall and tore her from her thoughts.

"Hey Lily," called James.

"What do you want Potter," asked Lily not looking up from her food.

"I was wondering if you'll-"

"No I will not Potter I said no yesterday why do you think I would say different today," she said.

"I was just wondering," said James.

"Well stop wondering because I'm never going to go out with you," said Lily.

"Fine," said James as he took a seat a little ways away from her.

Then most of the students arrived and the Hall was once again loud as it should be.

After breakfast the students went to their first class of the day. Which for the Gryffindor seventh years happened to be DADA.

As Harry and Ginny walked into the classroom a hush fell upon the classroom. Even the marauders were quiet, which at this point only McGonagall could do.

"Good morning," said Harry.

"Morning Professor Potter," said the class.

"Morning everyone," said Ginny.

"Morning Professor Weasely," chanted the class.

"Now today we are going to be doing practical Defense," said Harry.

Once again muttering broke out. Harry held up a hand and everyone immediately fell silent.

Lily's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss. Evans?"

"What will we be learning this term?" she asked.

Harry sighed," You will be learning advanced magic and muggle dueling."

"Wicked," said Sirius and Harry nearly burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You remind me of a friend," said Harry.

Lily's hand shot up again.

"Yes Miss. Evans," asked Harry.

"How did you get that scar on your forehead?" Muttering once again broke out across the classroom.

"Voldemort, oh get a grip it's a name, killed my parents," said Harry.

"I'm sorry," said Lily.

"Don't be it's not your place," said Harry.

Fae's hand shot in the air.

"Yes Miss. Patil?"

"How old are you?"

"Well let's have a sort of contest to see who can guess both Professors ages!" said Harry.

Nearly everyone's hand shot in the air.

"Mr. Lupin," said Harry.

"Twenty-five," said Remus.

"No," said Harry.

"Mr. Black," said Ginny.

"Twenty," said Sirius.

"I'm twenty," said Harry.

"You're twenty! You look like you're thirty!" exclaimed Alice.

"Great look like I'm thirty at twenty," muttered Harry and Sirius roared with laughter at the comment.

"Any guesses for me," said Ginny.

Sirius' hand shot in the air again.

"Yes Mr. Black," said Ginny.

"Eighteen," he said.

"No I'm older than that," laughed Ginny," Yes Miss. Evans."

"Nineteen," she said.

"Yes I'm nineteen," said Ginny smiling.

"Are you available," asked Sirius brightly.

"No Mr. Black I'm not. I'm engaged," said Ginny.

"So where's your ring," asked Sirius.

"It's getting refitted," said Ginny.

"On with the lesson," said Harry. "So as I said earlier you will be learning to defend yourselves with and without magic. I will be showing you three curses and if any of you even try to use against me they wouldn't have any effect." Harry paused and got out a jar with three spiders in it. "The three curses are called the Unforgivable Curses. Does anyone know why? Yes Miss. Evans?"

"Because if you use any of them on another person it will land you in Azkaban for life."

"Very good five points to Gryffindor," said Harry. "Does anyone know a name of one of them? Yes Mr. Potter?"

"My dad used to talk about this one er it was called the Cruciatus curse."

"Very good take five points," said Harry as he took one of the spiders out. "The Cruciatus curse is a curse that causes pain. It feels like a thousand knives covered in ice are stabbing into you. Some of you may be wondering how I know." And nods came through the class. "I know because it's been used on me. By Death Eaters and Voldemort himself."

Now you will not feel the curse but you will see how much pain it causes._ Crucio!" _said Harry pointing his wand at the spider that was now on the desk. It shrieked and writhed in pain and most of the class winced when they heard the sound.

Peter started twitching and Harry noticed and stopped the curse.

"What's wrong Mr. Pettigrew?" asked Harry.

"His parents were tortured by Death Eaters," said Sirius.

"Ah," said Harry. "Are you alright?" Peter slowly nodded still shaking.

"Well let's move along shall we," said Ginny.

"Who can give me another curse," asked Harry and Sirius raised his hand slowly. "Yes Mr. Black."

"The Imperious curse sir," said Sirius.

"Your family right Black," said Harry and Sirius nodded. "It's alright just do what you think is right. Now, the Imperious curse gives the caster complete control of the victim." He took another spider out of the jar. _"Imperio!"_ said Harry and he made the spider climb onto Sirius' head as he grinned.

Sirius got wide eyed but did nothing so Harry moved it to Fae. She shrieked and tried to get away but the spider latched onto her hair and she screamed. Everyone else was roaring with laughter as she tried to get away even Lily had cracked a grin.

"You think its funny do you?" said Harry. "What if it was you in the spiders place? Would anyone be laughing then?" Everyone stopped laughing and had a petrified look on their faces. "Yeah not funny is it now. How would you like it if I made you say drown yourself or throw yourself through a window?" Everyone had grim looks on their faces.

Give another curse," said Harry as he replaced the spider. "Miss. Evans even you don't have the answer?"

"I know the answer but I'm saying nothing," said Lily tears in her eyes.

"Well does anyone else know?"

James very slowly raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter," said Harry.

"The Killing curse," whispered James.

"Yes. Take ten points Potter. The Killing curse is unavoidable and unblockable. I am the only one to survive it," said Harry. "The Killing curse is what killed my parents and my entire family except my aunt and uncle but they were muggles and hated magic so I grew up knowing nothing of magic. _Avada Kedavra!"_ said Harry pointing his wand at the remaining spider. There was bright green light and when it was gone the spider was dead on its back with its legs curled inward. "The Killing curse leaves no mark so there is no evidence of anything killing the person. The only exception is me my scar is the only memory I have of that night. Other than that I can only remember when dementors are around because I hear Voldemort and my parents. My mum pleading with him and my dad telling my mum to take me and run. He died dueling Voldemort."

"Harry stop," said Ginny.

The bell rang and no one moved as their teacher nearly broke down before them. Ginny motioned for them to leave and they did.

"Harry don't do that to yourself," said Ginny as she made him sit down.

"I know I shouldn't," said Harry as he put his face in his hands.

"Then why do you?" asked Ginny.

"It's just harder here because well you know why Gin," said Harry taking his head out of his hands.

"I know," said Ginny and kissed him lightly an the lips. "That was Moody's lesson plan wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"So what do we have next," asked Ginny.

"Fifth years," said Harry.

"I get to teach this class Harry," said Ginny as she stood and helped him up as well.

The students came pouring in the classroom and the bell rang after everyone took a seat.

After the fifth years Harry and Ginny had first years then lunch. They had a free period after lunch so they decided to take a walk around the lake.

They didn't talk much they just enjoyed each others company and when they got back to the castle they had some third years to teach. After all their classes were done they went to dinner.

"You know if we thought that being a student was tough teaching is tougher," said Ginny.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Harry as he intertwined his fingers in hers. They walked into the Great Hall with Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder holding hands and didn't notice that all the students were staring at them. The seventh year boys were beyond angry and the seventh year girls were jealous.

After dinner Harry and Ginny went to their room and collapsed on the couch.


End file.
